Utopía
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Fulgor/OC. Toda su vida su conocimiento le decía que solamente había dos reinos: el de los Berk y el de los Joyce. Pero el planeta Karbón era grande, mucho mas grande de lo que el gran Artífice les había permitido conocer a él o a sus amigos. Y las guerras, eran de la misma manera. INSEKTORS
1. Esperanta

**Cap. 1**

**Todo había comenzado con lo que parecía un día brillante y soleado, con el cielo despejado y ninguna muestra de que peligro alguno pudiese interrumpirlo o modificarlo; sin embargo en más de una ocasión se demostraba que aquello era tan solo la apariencia frágil en un universo que parecía ocupar la mayoría de sus horas muertas a demostrar que todo lo contrario, si un día se dejaba ver demasiado perfecto era porque no lo era.**

**Una criatura de ropajes y cuerpo en tonos anaranjados pasó como un rayo entre el pasto seguido muy de cerca por dos naves de color negro que le iban dando alcance de poco en poco.**

**-Vaya, pésimo día para salir sin compañía**

**Fulgor movió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo y aumento la velocidad aunque, que son unas pequeñas e insignificantes alas contra un par de nuevecitos motores turbo, recién sacados del laboratorio?.**

**-Date prisa!- gritó uno de los ocupantes de esas máquinas voladoras sacando una pistola de rayos negros**

**-Ya-ya-ya voy!**

**El chico naranja volteó un poco y gruñó. Si no se daba prisa terminaría con aquel tono carbón cubriéndole todo el cuerpo o peor aún, lo encerrarían en alguna celda en el castillo Berk… y para colmarla aún más, Asilius había estado tan entretenido con su hermana últimamente que para cuando lo sacara de ahí muy probablemente sería anunciándole su boda con su hermana mayor y que ya se encontraba esperando pequeñuelos.**

**-Piensa Fulgor, piensa- se dijo así mismo**

**Entonces, lo vió. Generalmente se seguía derecho llegando casi a la base de la Gran Flor, pero esta vez notó que había un camino oculto entre la hierba más alta y que jamás abría notado; tantas veces había transcurrido por el mismo camino pero era la primera vez que notaba aquella desviación hacia la zona más alejada de lo que conocía, una dirección que el gran Artífice les había prohibido seguir en más de una ocasión. Se inclinó un poco y se introdujo entre ese pequeño hueco mientras los dos Berks que lo perseguían, chocaban contra un par de rocas.**

**-Y tu de dónde has aparecido?**

**Susurró el joven Joyce frunciendo el ceño mas sin embargo aliviado al verse finalmente libre de sus perseguidores, volando sin contar el tiempo y sin detenerse por si acaso aquellos sujetos continuaban buscándolo en aquella zona; eso sería un gran tema de conversación para cuando llegase a casa… estaba seguro de que su padre estaría feliz de escucharlo.**

**Su padre. Hasta hacía poco que lo habían encontrado y eso le hacía completamente feliz… se había sentido tan extraño y solo antes y el encontrarlo había sido… no encontraba como describir lo que sentía.**

**Y entonces…**

**No lo había visto, de hecho no hubiera notado lo que le había atrapado de no ser por los pequeños destellos que el sol arrancaba a esas delicadas fibras. De pronto se había visto pegado y enrollado a varios hilos plateados que a cada que luchaba por quitárselos de encima, se le pegaban mas y mas al cuerpo.**

**Estaba atrapado.**

**…**

**-Papá… a donde se ha metido Fulgor?**

**Aelia había entrado por una ventana y se había parado al lado de su padre que estaba ocupado con unos frascos.**

**-Dijo algo sobre ir a explorar los alrededores, nada de que preocuparse hija- respondió el anciano mientras seguía mezclando líquidos en los frascos**

**-Hmm- la chica movió la cabeza- ese hermano mío… últimamente no me dice nada!**

**-Cosas de adolescentes- la tranquilizo su padre- ya se le pasara**

**-Es un muchacho muy activo- dijo entonces el padre de Fulgor, Eurekas- la verdad se parece mucho a su madre**

**-De verdad?- preguntó la mariposa interesada**

**-Oh, vaya que si- dijo el ex Berk regresando su vista al libro que leía**

**-Yo solo espero que no se meta en demasiados problemas- dijo la chica mirando hacia el exterior, donde comenzaba a ocultarse el sol**

**…**

**El chico naranja ya llevaba un buen rato que había dejado de luchar. Mientras mas lo hacía disminuían las posibilidades de este de salir de ese aprieto. Y peor aún, ya estaba anocheciendo. Lo mas probable era que lo que fuera que lo había capturado, era una trampa Berk de eso no había duda.**

**Intento nuevamente liberarse pero sin resultados y en esos momentos, su guitarra no le servía puesto que había caído al suelo, muy lejos de su alcance. Suspiró derrotado cuando sintió que una de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban se tensaba. Algo se estaba acercando lo que provocó que tensara el cuerpo y entornara los ojos, buscando algo entre las sombras que se escurrían alrededor de los altos tallos del césped y que le impedían una mejor visión.**

**Era increíble saberse Berk y que aún sus ojos no recuperasen esa habilidad innata de aquellos de poder ver en las más profundas sombras**

**-Vaya!... creí que estas cosas jamás atraparían nada. Había comenzado a pensar en retirarlas pero ya veo que al final ha sido una buena idea mantenerlas**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**De repente en frente de su cara se había aparecido el príncipe de los Berk, Asilius, volando de cabeza y con una voz extrañamente aguda. Lo miraba aparentemente divertido y curioso, aunque él no lo encontrara de esa manera.**

**-Asilius!- exclamó- ayúdame a librarme de esta cosa!**

**El chico levantó una ceja aún volando de cabeza mientras el chico naranja comenzaba a enojarse… porqué no se movía!?**

**-Disculpa?- dijo la criatura frente a él lentamente- cómo me llamaste?**

**Y entonces lo notó. El Berk que volaba frente a él llevaba algo extraño saliendo de la parte posterior de la cabeza, atada de forma que parecía algún tipo de coleta, cosa que definitivamente no tenía su amigo de tierras oscuras… entonces, quién rayos era!?.**

**-Un Berk- dijo entonces sintiendo que le recorría un escalofrío… estaba perdido.**

**-Esperanta**

**-Qué?**

**-Una Esperanta- lo corrigió entonces la criatura que por el tono de su voz, dejaba percibir que se trataba de una "ella", sentándose esta finalmente en uno de los hilos que colgaban al lado del chico naranja- eso es lo que soy**

**-Claro- dijo el chico escéptico mientras la criatura similar en todo a las criaturas que él conocía como Berk fruncía los ojos**

**-Bien, ya que al parecer las clases de educación se han saltado de donde sea que vengas, no creo que me necesites aquí- dijo esta dándose la media vuelta- nos vemos chico listo**

**-Espera!**

**La chica sonrió para si misma mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente y ponía expresión curiosa.**

**-Sí?**

**-Podrías… liberarme?- pidió Fulgor dándose por vencido. Era obvio que necesitaba de ayuda para liberarse, de quien fuera, ya no importaba- de verdad, esto es incómodo**

**-De acuerdo- dijo la chica entonces mientras sacaba una pequeña cuchilla de una cinta en su rodilla y comenzaba a cortar las cuerdas- pero… qué hacías ahí?... cómo caíste en esa trampa?**

**-Entonces, si era una trampa- dijo el chico molesto mientras caía al suelo y la chica comenzaba a reír- Ey! No es gracioso!**

**-De hecho, si lo es- dijo la chica parándose frente a él- ahora dime… cómo te llamas? Cómo llegaste hasta estas tierras?**

**Fulgor miró a la chica frente a él de arriba abajo. Era idéntica a Asilius, en todos los aspectos con la excepción de que obviamente el principe Berk no llevaba pestañas y mucho menos aquella cosa en la nuca. Estaba cien por cierto seguro de que, la criatura frente a él era una berk.**

**-Mi nombre es Fulgor- dijo el chico tomando su guitarra y preparándose por si le atacaba- y a mi no me engañas, tu eres una berk**

**-Fulgor…**

**La criatura repitió muy despacio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como si algo hubiese venido a su mente y sin importarle la posición tensa y preparada para la batalla que componía el otro insecto de tonos anaranjados y vivaces; el chico gruñó muy apenas antes de observar como la otra criatura finalmente parecía tomar una decisión, volteando a verle esta vez con un dejo irritado y de desprecio**

**-Mira… "Fulgor"- replicó la criatura haciendo el además de comillas con los dedos- yo soy lo que soy y no es lo que has dicho. Me has llamado de una manera y yo te he corregido nada más; además, si hemos de ponernos realmente estrictos acerca de nuestros orígenes, tú no eres muy diferente a mí, o sí?**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-A que si yo soy una berk, tú también lo eres- respondió la chica moviendo una mano y señalándolo con un dedo sin dejar de cruzar los brazos- la pequeña cobertura de colores sobre tu exoesqueleto no puede ocultar de todo lo evidente… voy bien o me regreso?**

**Fulgor se quedó sin que decir mientras su oponente sonreía de lado, con dejo sarcástico.**

**-Bien… - el chico caminó a su lado esta vez molesto y sin voltear a verle, dejando colgar su guitarra en una mano y olvidando su posición de batalla, intentando buscar una salida- nunca había visto esta zona en el territorio Joyce… creía que eran territorios de monstruos y esas cosas ya que nunca nos han dejado venir hacia este lado**

**-Tal vez eso sea porque no estás en territorio Joyce**

**El chico se detuvo y miró a la chica a sus espaldas.**

**-Qué?**

**-Este no es territorio Joyce- repitió la chica pacientemente- esto es territorio de Esperanta**

**-Esperanta, Esperanta… no has dejado de decir eso- dijo el chico sin moverse de su sitio y con una expresión de desconcierto muy grande- qué demonios es Esperanta?**

**-Hmm… te lo diré de esta manera- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar hacia un lado mientras el chico le seguía a una zona donde el césped se volvía más delgado y menos oscuro- Esperanta… son todos ellos…**

**Al decir esto apartó los tallos que les impedían la vista y entonces el chico naranja pudo ver una gran zona verde con un claro, donde varias criaturas se mezclaban entre ellas. Podía ver Joyces, Berks, unos sujetos extraños parecidos a abejas con rayas azules y unas criaturas rosadas con colas largas, todos mezclados y aparentemente, viviendo juntos; la oscuridad de la noche ya dejaba percibir las estrellas del cielo sobre sus cabezas pero aún así todas las luces de aquel lugar se encargaban de mantener a raya las sombras dándole un aspecto incluso más vivido del que tenían tan solo en la Gran Flor.**

**De hecho…**

**Aquellas luces y colores se extendían en todas direcciones como si se tratase de algún tipo de ciudad de las cuáles solamente había leído aburrido en los libros del gran Artífice y que se suponía que pertenecían al pasado distante del planeta Karbón.**

**Incluso… una flor gigantesca y blanca se alzaba en uno de aquellos extremos, idéntica solo en forma a aquella desde la cuál su padre adoptivo solía gobernar a sus compañeros de colores.**

**-Esto…**

**-Bienvenido al reino de Esperanta- susurró la joven a su lado**

**…**


	2. Explicaciones

**Cap. 2**

**-Sabes? Aún no logro entender del todo de qué se trata esto…**

**Ambos insectos caminaban por aquellos territorios que parecían iluminarse completamente gracias a las diferentes luces que colgaban en cuanta superficie elevada tuviesen; incluso, aquella ciudad parecía ser aún mas grande y organizada que el propio sitio del cuál venía! Ellos apenas habían alguna vez ideado un puente conectando los reinos en guerra (proyecto que había fracasado por supuesto al aparecer las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo tras este) pero en aquel sitio podía ver verdaderas estructuras conectando lugares entre flores, zonas de yerba, extraños crecimientos de plantas con base de madera y lo que parecían ser caminos de agua artificiales cruzando ciertas zonas en específico**

**Era tan complejo y extraño…**

**El insecto naranja se pasó una mano por la cabeza sin poder evitar asombrarse mas y mas… porqué les tenían prohibido a ellos cruzar hasta el otro lado si existía un paraíso como aquel a tan solo unas pocas horas del reino Joyce?**

**Aún mas extraño… era poder ver Berks en aquel sitio, conviviendo con los demás como si fueran iguales. Tantas criaturas, tantos colores y variedades… incluso le parecía reconocer algún habitante de su propio pueblo que habían dado por desaparecido en las guerras.**

**Al parecer, simplemente habían cambiado de domicilio sin avisar.**

**-No sabía que había mas criaturas aparte de los Berks y los Joyces- admitió Fulgor cuando finalmente ambos volaron hasta una hoja desde la cuál podía verse todo con mas comodidad y tomaron asiento en esta**

**-De hecho, el planeta Karbón esta dividido en cuatro grandes reinos- explicó la chica tomando una pequeña rama cercana que se encontraba sobre la hoja para después, comenzar a dibujar en esta al marcarla con la tierra de la propia ramita, delineando el planeta como tal y luego, dividiendo su propio trazo en cuatro- los Joyces que son ustedes, de este lado… los Berks, al sur… pegados a los Berks, mas alá del Mar Karbón, esta el reino de los Lezard…**

**-Lezard?- repitió el chico de ojos azules observándola con extrañeza- qué es eso?**

**La joven a su lado sonrió un poco antes de levantar la rama y señalar a la distancia, entre la multitud que se movía bajo ellos a varias criaturas que al principio, al chico de colores anaranjados le parecieron de lo mas extrañas y deformes; parecían hechas de alguna cosa suave y sin muestra de exoesqueleto, además de que lo que parecían ser sus colas eran largas… y aquellos seres presentaban un tono rosado pálido que le causaba escalofríos**

**-Ellos son Lezards… en el reino de los mares del tártaro- explicó la joven Berk- así como los Berk, los Lezard son los enemigos naturales de todos aquellos que viven sobre tierra firme, de este lado del planeta- musitó muy por lo bajo mientras una de aquellas criaturas ayudaba a una pequeña abeja a cargar sus víveres- pero… Esperanta siempre ha permitido en su reino la entrada a Joyces, Berks y Lezard que quieren vivir aquí… porque creemos que si alguien desea realmente vivir en armonía con los demás no debe de ser alejado… por eso todos somos tan diferentes**

**Sonrió nuevamente y con expresión melancólica antes de señalar a unas de las abejas de rayas azules que parecían zumbar entre algunas flores, revisando que las luces continuaran funcionando**

**-Ves a esos sujetos? Ellos pertenecen a la raza nativa de los Esperanta. Originalmente ellos eran solamente abejas… no había mariposas, no había libélulas… no había mas razas en este lugar…**

**-Entonces, si no he entendido mal… realmente eres una Berk pero has venido a vivir a esta ciudad**

**Dijo el chico con un tono levemente triunfal provocando la risa de su nueva compañera de visita**

**-Muy bien, muy bien… supongo que tienes un punto- admitió asintiendo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar- sin embargo, deje de ser una berk cuando tenía seis años- explicó antes de comenzar a juguetear con la rama que aún tenía en la mano- me fugué del castillo en cuanto tuve oportunidad y ahora vivo aquí**

**Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos antes de que el Joyce carraspeara un poco y se removiese en su lugar**

**-Ya veo- dijo el chico- lamento saber eso. Tengo un amigo al que le gustaría hacer lo mismo- contó- pero… dejando de lado eso, aún no me has dicho tu nombre y tu ya sabes el mio…**

**-Ashley- respondió la berk sin voltear a verle- Ashley Monteskieu**

**-Un nombre algo extraño- dijo el chico naranja- nunca había escuchado uno así**

**-Lo se… y si, es extraño pero bueno, tampoco es que sea muy divertido llamarte como todos los demás- replicó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con algo de orgullo- hazte a la idea, en estas tierras todos tenemos nombres raros…**

**-Bueno… eso es bastante original**

**Dijo Fulgor riendo un poco antes de mover sus alas y sostener mejor la guitarra que poseía, en su espalda para un momento después ponerse de pie**

**-Realmente me he divertido mucho al conocer estas tierras, Ashley de los Esperanta- dijo provocando nuevas risas bajas en la joven a su lado- sin embargo, creo que ha llegado mi momento de volver a mi propia casa… creo que he estado casi un día lejos de ellos y como no regrese, realmente van a preocuparse mucho**

**-Si… entiendo a que te refieres**

**Respondió la insecto de cuerpo negro para luego, imitar al otro al levantarse mas comenzando a volar con suavidad y un gesto un poco mas serio- te llevaré a una zona desde la cuál puedas volver a territorio Joyce. Si vas tu solo probablemente te pierdas ya que los caminos están diseñados para que los Berk no puedan traspasar hacia este sitio, al menos no los que están al servicio de la reina**

**-No te preocupes, entiendo**

**Respondió Fulgor.**

**En verdad el viaje había sido largo y algo tenebroso tomando en cuenta que se habían internado en un paraje de hierbas altas que no le permitían ver demasiado, pero tampoco estaba muy preocupado; extrañamente, se sentía cómodo al lado de su acompañante que parecía conocer el camino y tal vez era su gran similitud con su mejor amigo lo que también le hacía no percibir peligro alguno mientras volaban en la oscuridad**

**O era su propia sangre Berk?**

**En todo caso, algo en su interior parecía sentir alguna familiaridad con aquella joven. Su voz se le hacía conocida pero perdida, como si fuera parte de alguna de esas tantas memorias que hubiese perdido de su propio padre al abandonar el castillo Berk; acaso habría conocido o visto a alguien similar cuando aún era un recién nacido y todavía su padre no le enviaba lejos para protegerlo de un futuro encerrado?**

**No lo sabía. Quizás era por Asilius. Pero en todo caso algo en su interior le hacía querer saber más. Finalmente, ambos insectos llegaron a un claro en medio de todo aquel caos donde se podía observar un anuncio de encrucijada señalando con sus flechas altas en cuatro direcciones distintas, cada una con un símbolo y el nombre del reino hacia el cuál apuntaban. Fulgor se detuvo a la altura suficiente para alcanzar a leer con ayuda de la única lumbrera en el sitio el nombre de su propio pueblo natal**

**-Reino Joyce…**

**Susurró tocando aquella flecha con los dedos antes de percibir como la joven volando detrás suyo hablaba nuevamente**

**-Si sigues ese camino, no tardarás en llegar a la base de la gran Flor- dijo con suavidad mas no volando mas allá del punto que parecía limitar el inicio del siguiente territorio- espero que no estén muy enfadados contigo por perderte… después de todo, estabas huyendo para salvar tu vida…**

**-Espero lo mismo- confesó el chico anaranjado antes de virarse en el aire y ver a la joven que parecía tratar de apartarse hacia las sombras- no me acompañarás un rato más?**

**-No puedo- dijo como si se le hubiera escapado aquello para luego, frotarse un brazo con nerviosismo- yo también debo de volver pronto o comenzarán a preguntarse a donde me he metido cuando ya fui vista acompañando a un extranjero en nuestras tierras**

**-Pero… no entiendo- Fulgor sacudió un poco la cabeza- es porqué tu serías la extranjera aquí? No importa, el gran Artifice es una persona muy amable y además, mi mejor amigo también es un berk… su nombre es Asilius y aunque es algo tímido seguramente le agradaría muchísimo ver que no es el único con la idea de que le gustan las flores**

**Explicó sonriendo un poco mas antes de recibir una mirada apenada pero amable de la joven**

**-En verdad… creo que hoy no podré… pero tal vez uno de estos días, si consigo hacer tiempo podría ir a verte a tu casa…**

**-Realmente eso me gustaría- replicó el chico devolviéndole una sonrisa algo triste antes de alejarse despacio sin darle la espalda- entonces… nos veremos pronto…**

**-Nos veremos pronto**

**Fulgor suspiró un poco antes de girarse de golpe y comenzar a volar tan rápido como podía en dirección de la gran Flor tal cuál le había sido indicado. Mientras mas pronto llegase, mas rápido podría tranquilizarlos a todos de que no se encontraba capturado y pasando frío en alguna celda del castillo Berk, donde seguramente el principe Asilius ya estaría buscándolo para sacarlo rápidamente pero además…**

**Además, quería consultar la biblioteca del gran Artifice y hacerle muchas preguntas**

**En verdad necesitaba saber…**

**Y mientras tanto en aquel cruce de caminos, la joven insecto permaneció flotando en el mismo lugar donde la dejase el otro chico, componiendo una expresión melancólica y aún observando el punto por donde había desaparecido el Joyce**

**-Fulgor… acaso puedes ser tu?... en verdad sobreviviste?**

**Dijo con un hilo de voz antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano, como si no pudiese contener un pequeño sollozo. Sin embargo este rápidamente fue acallado al aparecer una nueva voz proveniente desde las sombras detrás de ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse**

**-Creía que las reglas decían que no podíamos llevar externos hasta la ciudad… te las has saltado todas… y eso que tú misma las ordenaste!**

**-Solo era una víctima de las redes de Arani- replicó la aludida recuperando la compostura y sacudiéndose suavemente los brazos- estaba muy confundido y no quería que después deseara venir a atacarnos por creernos el enemigo…**

**-Sabes que esas redes están ahí dispuestas por una razón Ashley- increpó nuevamente la voz- para proteger a la gente y proteger el reino. Recuerdas muy bien lo que sucedió la última vez que un Berk se escabulló dentro de nuestro territorio… peor aún, sabes que los Joyce nos odian y en cuanto ese chico vaya y cuente todo…**

**-Eso no lo sabes!- increpó la chica virándose de golpe antes de ver aquellos ojos negros en las sombras- hermano… creo… creo que es él…**

**-Él?**

**-Creo… que es… a quien buscábamos…**

**-Ashley, te estás dejando llevar solamente por que se llama igual que él… tienes que mantener la cabeza fría. Por ti y por todos los que dependen de eso…**

**El silencio se hizo presente en aquel claro haciendo que la joven suspirase para finalmente, asentir con derrota y luego componer un gesto firme y decidido**

**-Tienes razón… no sé en que pensaba- admitió antes de enderezarse y mover una mano- ve por la fuerza de trabajo. Hay un camino que tenemos que cubrir antes de que vuelva**

**…**


	3. Secretos

**Cap. 3**

**Había estado buscando toda la noche**

**Pero al menos en los libros del Gran Artífice… no, ni siquiera en la gran biblioteca de la Gran Flor había nada que indicase la historia de los cuatro reinos. Ni un atisbo, ni una mención… nada. No importaba que tanto revisase, parecía que aquel sitio donde había estado de visita era lo mas cercano a un sueño que hubiera podido vivir pero… el caso, es que había sido real; o al menos, a pesar de que las dudas comenzaban a surgirle, se forzaba a creer que había ocurrido.**

**La noche que había regresado a casa, había seguido el sendero dictado por aquella insecto hasta dar tal y como había dicho, con la base de la Gran Flor.**

**Tal y como lo había pensado, le habían estado buscando por cada centímetro de tierra Joyce e incluso, el castillo Berk al grado de que las tensiones entre ambos reinos aumentaron por lo que el reencuentro no solo había sido eufórico… sino también, algo golpeado.**

**Aelia se había lanzado a sus brazos, muerta de preocupación pero exuberante de alegría por ver que su hermano menor había aparecido finalmente en casa; Asilius respiraba aliviado por ver que no había sido capturado por los suyos pero sus dos padres… tanto el biológico como el adoptivo se mostraron mas preocupados y mas interrogantes por la desaparición del muchacho a pesar de las búsquedas extensivas.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Donde te habías metido muchacho?... no tienes ni idea de la angustia por la que hemos pasado!**

**Las alas de la mariposa anciana se agitaron un par de veces mientras que la joven de color morado seguía aferrada al cuello de su hermano, que intentaba calmarla con palmaditas en la cabeza al tiempo que procuraba no terminar asfixiado**

**-Yaya… **

**-Que no me digas Yaya!- chilló la mariposa femenina aún apretándole contra ella a lo que el insecto naranja suspiró pesadamente**

**-Aelia… estoy bien… es suficiente… no me voy a ir…**

**Dijo cerrando los ojos antes de ver a los dos adultos presentes, especialmente al que le estaba interrogando**

**-Krabuic y Kaboch me persiguieron hasta los límites del territorio del oeste…**

**Se explicó el insecto antes de percibir como el alquimista Joyce palidecía muy apenas por debajo de sus gafas mientras que su padre biológico parecía no reaccionar a ello; lo mejor sería calmar el asunto puesto que parecía que realmente su padre adoptivo no se tomaría bien si le confesaba lo que había sido capaz de ver… además…**

**-Me perdí entre la pastura y recién pude hacer mi camino de vuelta a casa- se explicó- no quería sobrevolar por encima de todo, para no ser capturado por si continuaban buscándome por el lugar…**

**-Eso es todo?**

**La voz del gran Artífice sonaba cuidadosa a lo que el insecto naranja intentó componer su gesto mas decidido**

**-Si… **

**-Nada sospechoso?- presionó muy suavemente el anciano intentando no ser demasiado evidente… pero era obvio que no sabía que el chico de hecho, parecía vislumbrar por debajo de aquellos cuestionamientos su intento por saber si se había topado con sus desconocidos vecinos**

**-No… debía de encontrar algo?**

**Inquirió pretendiendo curiosidad a lo que el otro se acomodó las gafas sobre los ojos y movió una mano para quitarle importancia**

**-No… pero dado que son terrenos muy peligrosos hijo mio, me preocupaba tu seguridad o que pudieses encontrar a alguna de las bestias de las que habla nuestro folklor y que hace que los nuestros desaparezcan para siempre**

**Dijo con tono solemne a lo que Fulgor asintió para luego, ver a su padre biológico que se acercó a abrazarlo con suavidad**

**-Me da gusto ver que estás bien- suspiró el mayor haciendo que el mas bajito se ruborizara- estaba muy preocupado**

**-Lo lamento**

**Se disculpó el muchacho a lo que su padre le sonrió con amabilidad y le palmeó suavemente un hombro antes de virarse hacia el Gran Artífice**

**-Creo que es un excelente momento para celebrar su regreso**

**-Totalmente de acuerdo- replicó el líder de aquella ciudad sonriendo con amabilidad- esta noche, habrá una gran fiesta de fuegos artificiales para ti, muchacho!**

**-Gracias, pero no es necesario…**

**Musitó el mas joven a pesar de que ya no era escuchado. Su padre biológico… y su mejor amigo ahora le veían de reojo como sospechando algo por lo que el de color naranja se viró para hablar con su hermana que ya planeaba que haría en aquella fiesta por su regreso**

**Qué estaban ocultando todos?**

**:::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Nada**

**Cerró un libro nuevo y lo arrojó hacia un lado antes de pasarse los dedos por los ojos**

**Estaba seguro de que el gran Artífice sabía algo y que probablemente sospechaba que algo debía de haberse topado… pero no esperaba que en toda su biblioteca realmente hubiese vetado toda información al respecto de sus vecinos; se dio la vuelta en el aire y apoyó la espalda en uno de los libreros inclinados, tratando de pensar de forma mas serena y tratar de encontrar algún modo de investigar mejor**

**Siempre podía regresar a aquel sitio… o esperar a que esa chica fuese a visitarle y entonces, preguntarle**

**Aunque algo en su interior le decía que realmente no iría a verlo**

**Si lo pensaba seriamente no era la primera vez que descubrían por accidente, secretos ocultos tanto de los berks como de los Joyce en conjunto. Primero había sido con las memorias perdidas del Prisma que se habían activado ante el toque de Asilius y que aunque el Gran Artífice parecía tan sorprendido como los propios berk, él se había dado cuenta de que días después aumentaba la seguridad sobre aquel cristal para que nadie mas volviese a activar la información**

**No solo era Bakrakra la que deseaba mantener aquello muy escondido**

**Y luego estaba lo de su nacimiento… en nombre de todas las semillas, en verdad era tan necesario que le escondiera que él era un Berk y que era adoptado?**

**Eso explicaba por supuesto todo ese sentimiento de estar en el sitio equivocado pero… realmente no entendía por qué esa necesidad de tenerlos a todos a oscuras, buscando el mas mínimo rayo de luz para ubicarse; al menos en ese sentido podía decirse que ambas razas de insectos tenían sus cosas en común: todos estaban en las sombras y solo unos pocos poseían la fuerza o el poder para poder iluminarse en aquel túnel de desconocimiento por el cuál todos andaban solo a trompicones o dejándose guiar por terceros**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás antes de escuchar un ligero sonido que le hizo levantar los párpados de golpe y luego, enderezarse**

**En menos de un segundo había volado hacia una esfera de posición de estrellas y se había ocultado detrás de esta, esperando que quien fuese que estuviese cerca simplemente siguiera de lado; podía percibir el zumbido de aquellas alas y se movió muy lentamente intentando ver de quién se trataba tan tarde en la noche**

**-Fulgor? Estás aquí?**

**La voz suave y en susurro del príncipe de los berk hizo que el insecto de color anaranjado suspirase aliviado pero aún así, no se permitió salir de su escondite; su mejor amigo continuaba volando en aquella habitación y dio un breve giro antes de mover la mirada por las sombras intentando detectar algo**

**-Vamos amigo… sé que estás aquí… quiero ayudarte!**

**Insistió el de ojos negros con suavidad a lo que el otro volvió a suspirar antes de salir de su escondite a lo que el otro relajó el semblante al verle finalmente salir**

**-Exactamente a qué quieres ayudarme Asilius?**

**Inquirió Fulgor deteniéndose enfrente del otro que se colocó las manos en la cadera**

**-No sabes que estoy haciendo… o sí?**

**-No en realidad- confesó el berk rascándose la nuca- pero algo estás buscando que te inquieta… y tiene que ver con la vez en que te perdiste, cierto?**

**Añadió con un leve dejo de entusiasmo en la voz a lo que el insecto de ojos azules sonrió un poco; aquel chico siempre se emocionaba por todas aquellas cosas y no faltaba decir que siempre estaba dispuesto a darle la mano sin importar lo que fuese**

**-Yo también pude ver que algo encontraste… y estoy seguro de que el Gran Artífice lo sospecha… y el gran Eurekas piensa lo mismo que todos**

**Explicó a lo que fulgor abrió mucho los ojos y agitó un poco mas las alas**

**-Oh wow!- soltó- entonces… están al tanto… de que escondía algo?**

**-Bueno, Aelia creo que es la única que no lo sospecha, por obvias razones- explicó el príncipe berk riendo un poco- pero a los otros es difícil esconderles nada… y bien?**

**Dijo de nueva cuenta el berk**

**-Has encontrado algo en la biblioteca del Gran Artífice?**

**Preguntó a lo que el berk de colores negó con la cabeza antes de volver a volar hacia una estantería, para sacar un libro nuevo**

**-No… y me temo que no encontraré nada en realidad- confesó Fulgor suspirando con derrota- en verdad parece que todo lo que… pudiera haber sobre aquello… esta muy bien oculto o se han deshecho de todo!**

**Exclamó por lo bajo a lo que el otro voló a su lado**

**-Exactamente qué fue lo que encontraste Fulgor?**

**Cuestionó el príncipe a lo que su amigo se giró un poco hacia este**

**-Es… difícil de explicarlo- dijo con suavidad antes de verle a los ojos**

**Cómo explicarle al insecto delante suyo que se había topado con su versión femenina en un sitio que parecía demasiado increíble para ser verdad? Como poner en palabras que había un territorio increíble en el cuál la guerra entre razas parecía haberse desvanecido?**

**-Alguna vez… has escuchado de Esperanta?**

**Preguntó repentinamente con la mirada fija en los libro que tenía delante a lo que el berk frunció el ceño**

**-Es un idioma**

**Comentó haciendo que el otro le viese con sorpresa a lo que el berk le devolvió una mirada seria**

**-Esta en los antiguos escritos de la biblioteca real- explicó- es un lenguaje creado para que todos los habitantes del planeta sean capaces de entenderse los unos a los otros, sin diferencias entre idiomas y originalmente, serviría para ayudar en el proceso de paz entre los nuestros**

**Dijo antes de verlo con extrañeza**

**-Obviamente fue un fracaso y tanto tú como yo hemos tenido que aprender el idioma del otro para poder hablar- dijo antes de sonreir- aunque en tu caso… en fin, porqué lo preguntas?- inquirió- es extraño que sepas algo sobre eso sin haber estado leyendo los libros de historia del palacio…**

**-Por que…- dijo el insecto de ojos azules volviendo a agachar la cabeza pero observándole de reojo- encontré… un lugar… un territorio en el que sus habitantes se hacen llamar de esa manera… habitan las tierras del oeste**

**-Pero en las tierras del oeste hay criaturas innombrables que acechan en las sombras!- dijo con sorpresa el principe berk- incluso nosotros nos cuidamos de ellas puesto que acaban con cualquiera que ingrese en esos territorios!**

**-Pues es mentira- informó Fulgor frunciendo el ceño- nos han mentido nuevamente Asilius… y quiero saber porqué. Quiero saber porqué mi pueblo y el tuyo nos mantienen alejados de ellos y porqué el Gran Artífice ha eliminado toda la información de los registros**

**-Bueno…**

**Dijo con cuidado el príncipe berk**

**-Siempre podemos acudir nuevamente a la biblioteca del palacio…- Fulgor le observó unos momentos sin saber que decir- después de todo… a final de cuentas ahí es de donde hemos sacado la respuesta a la mayoría de los secretos… incluido el de tu origen, no?**

**El insecto de ojos azules permaneció flotando en el aire unos segundos para luego, volver a ver a su mejor amigo y asentir**

**-Tienes razón**

**Respondió el chico con mayor decisión**

**-Hay que ir a la biblioteca del castillo berk**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
